This invention relates, in general, to cables, and, in particular, to a device for lubricating control cables.
In the prior art various types of devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,961 to Schott et al discloses a fixture for oiling a cable which has a container through which the cable is passed and an oil fitting on the side of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,064 to Oliemuller discloses a fixture for oiling a cable which has a container through which the cable is passed and an oil fitting on the side of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,894 to Black discloses a fixture for oiling a cable which has a container with a lubricated sponge through which the cable is passed and an oil fitting on the side of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,128 to Waldchen discloses a fixture for oiling elevator cable which has a pair of spray pipes on opposite sides of the cable.
The present invention is directed to a device for lubricating cables having a container in which a cable and oil are placed. Pressurized air is then introduced into the container to force the oil along the cable and lubricate the cable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for lubricating cables.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for lubricating cables in which pressurized air is used to distribute the oil.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for lubricating cables which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.